


Don't Forget Me

by smolbeanpaladin



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Human Shay, Langst, M/M, Prom, Slow Burn, Soft keith, car crash, human plaxum, lots of pining, pidge goes by katie, pining lance, rip sorry, shirtless Lance, soccer captain lance, texan keith, theres more things i could tag but it would ruin the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:49:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolbeanpaladin/pseuds/smolbeanpaladin
Summary: Lance and Keith were best friends when they were children, until Keith moved away. They promised to remember each other but what if one of them doesn't keep that promise? Lance has to sweep Keith of his feet before they part ways again for college.(There's so much more that happens but it'll spoil it.)





	1. Fateful Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hello lovely people! This is the first time in a long time that I've written a story for creative purposes and not for school so sorry if it's a little rough! Bare with me! This is mostly just a way for me to write what and how I want and not be graded.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

_The two boys were playing chase around the playground. It was Lance’s turn to be it so he was running has fast as he could to try and catch Keith but his little legs were no match. Lance gripped his shirt, frustrated the younger boy was faster than him._

_Keith turned around, noticing Lance had stopped chasing him. He looked concerned as he approached. “What wrong?”_

_“It’s not fair that you’re faster,” Lance pouted his bottom lip sticking out and looked down at the ground. Keith crouched a little and stuck his face under Lance’s._

_“We can play a different game if you want.” He suggested, hoping to cheer his friend up. Lance seemed to perk up at the idea and nodded vigorously. The two quickly started reenacting their favorite T.V. show, Voltron, while running around pretending to fight off evil aliens. They always played this game, it was their favorite one to play. Sometimes they played as the characters that matched their names and sometimes they switched thinking it was funny to call each other the opposite name._

_“Why does Keef like Allura? Lance is wayy prettier than her.” Lance complained. Keith shrugged. “Lance and Keef should be together!” Lance threw his arm around the other boy and gave him a big toothy smile. Keith nodded in agreement. “So that settles it, Keef likes me better.”_

_“Keith! It’s time to go!” Keith’s dad called him from the bench their parents had been talking._

_“Do we have to go, Dad?”_

_“We gotta get on the road. We have a long trip ahead of us bud.”_

_“Trip? Where are you going?” Lance asked._

_“Dad said we’re moving to Texas. So this is my last day here...”_

_“It’s your last day and you didn’t even tell me?!” Lance yelled. He could feel tears in his eyes. His best friend was leaving him._

_“I’m sorry. I knew you’d be upset if I told you earlier and I didn’t want that.” Keith looked away from his friend, noticing the tears in his eyes. If Lance cried then Keith would shortly follow. It was classic five year old knowledge._

_Lance held up his pinky finger, “Don’t forget me.” Keith locked his pinky with Lance’s. “I won’t.”_

_“Promise?” “Promise.” Lance kissed their interlocked pinky’s. “You gotta do it to or it won’t work.” Keith followed the boy’s prompt._

_Lance withdrew his finger and smiled, tears slowly falling. The two boys hugged and before they parted Keith pressed his lips against Lance’s. Lance pulled away, flustered by the action. “Keith like Lance better.” He said before running off to his dad. Watching Keith walk away, Lance brought his hand up to touch his lips. His first kiss had been stolen and along with it his best friend._

~~~~

Lance slowly opened his eyes. It was that dream again. Lance stretched his arms over his head, feeling himself beginning to wake up. He sat up in his bed, glancing at the clock. _Shit, it’s already 7_. He quickly jumped into the shower and got dressed.

“Mama! Why didn’t you wake me up earlier? I don’t wanna be late on the first day of school!” Lance yelled as he ran downstairs.

“Ah, mijo, but you looked so peaceful sleeping.” His mother grinned, coming to greet him at the bottom of the steps. She quickly looked over his attire before exclaiming, “You look so handsome!” She began nitpicking at small little things on his outfit.

“Mama, stop. It’s fine.” He complained as she started tugging at the wrinkles in his shirt.

“Are you ready to start your first day of high school?” Lance rolled his eyes.

“It’s not my first day of high school. It’s my last year there.”

“I know but it’s still your first day as a senior.”

“Yes, and I’m about to be late so I’m gonna head out.” Lance grabbed an apple from the counter and his car keys before his mother could yell at him to eat something more. He threw his backpack in the back seat before getting into the front and texting Hunk that he was on his way.

“Hey buddy!” Lance greeted his friend cheerfully as he got into the car. “How’s my best pal?”

“Hey Lance, I’m doing the same as I was yesterday when we hung out.” Hunk laughed at his friend, grown used to Lance’s behavior over the many years shared together. Lance pulled out of the driveway and started heading towards school.

“Remember when we first meet in kindergarten? Look at us now! We’re in our final year before we part ways and head to college.”

Hunk smiled, “Yeah you couldn’t say my name so you called me Hunk because of that T.V. show you loved. What good times.”

“In my defense I was a child and missing some teeth when we first met. And don’t you dare come at my show like that.” Hunk lifted his hands up in defense.

“I completely understand, but thanks to you now everyone calls me by this little nickname.”

Lance shrugged, looking to make sure no cars were coming before turning into the parking lot. “What can I say, it’s a catchy name and fits ya real well buddy.”

Hunk rolled his eyes. He would never admit to Lance he actually liked his nickname that would give him too much satisfaction and brag incessantly about it. Hunk had just moved from Hawaii to Arizona when they first met. Hunk didn’t know anyone and Lance had been the first to welcome him in. When Lance had tried to say Akamu he struggled multiple times before Hunk has suggested a nickname that was easier and thus Hunk was born.

Lance waved his hand in front of Hunk’s face, “Hunkk~ we’re going to late. Stop daydreaming and let’s go.” Lance turned off his car, grabbed his back from the back and got out. Hunk followed after him. They chatted about this and that while walking into the school, heading in the direction of the library.

“I wonder if Katie enjoyed her summer at that nerd camp she went to.”

“Lance she worked with NASA…”

“Yeah, nerd camp.” Lance spotted Katie sitting at the usual table and made his way towards her. “Katie! How’s my favorite little nerd?” Lance ruffled her hair, grinning down at her. “You cut your hair!”

Katie swatted Lance’s hand away. “Don’t mess it up.” She tugged nervously at the ends of her hair. “Does it look bad? You guys are the first outside my family to see it and of course my family is going to lie and say it looks nice but I don’t know if they actually mean it.” She started to ramble on. Lance took the seat next to her as she continued to worry.

“Hey, it looks great! It suits you. Don’t fret.” Lance reassured her. “How was space camp? Did you get to see your brother while you were there?”

“Camp was amazing! I got to learn about so many things and help research and oh my gosh it was great. Matt was busy a lot but we did get to see each and help bounce ideas back and forth.” She smiled really big, thinking back on all the fun she had. He knew Katie loved when she got to see her brother since he had graduated early and headed to Florida to follow his dream.

Her and Hunk struck up a conversation that went over Lance’s head. Hunk was asking more in depth questions about the actual program, which was all too smart for Lance. He pulled out his phone, scrolling aimlessly through social media until the bells rang. “Let’s all meet up at lunch like usual!” They all agreed and went their separate ways down the hall.

As Lance walked towards his Chemistry class he spotted an unfamiliar girl. She looked lost and she was dressed nicer than any other high school girl dressed. Her long hair was pulled up into a ponytail which almost hit Lance in the face when he tapped on her shoulder. “Do you need help finding something?” He asked her.

Her face flooded with relief. “Oh this is so embarrassing. I’m the new student teacher for Mrs. Holt but I can’t seem to find my way.”

“I can help! I’m heading there anyways.” He held out his hand saying, “I’m Lance by the way.”

“I’m Allura.” She shook his hand, following him down the hall.

“Wait, your name is Allura? Like from that T.V. show?” Lance could’t contain his excitement. Allura nodded, her cheeks growing red.

“Yeah my parents were a little obsessed with that show and named me after her. I’m surprised you knew about the show.”

He laughed at that. “How could I not know about it! It was, no correction is, the greatest show to ever exist. I’ve made all my friends watch it with me at some point.” Lance stopped in front of a room, bowed slightly and declared, “The class awaits you your highness.” Allura laughed just as an older women walked out of the room.

“Lance, I hope you aren’t causing trouble.” Mrs. Holt said looking at the pair.

“Me? Trouble? Never! The captain of the soccer team would never cause any trouble Mrs. Holt. Besides is that anyway to treat the person who guided your student teacher to you.” Lance flashed his charming smile and Mrs. Holt smiled a little, rolling her eyes.

“Go take your seat, Lance.”

“Yes ma’am.” Lance took a seat towards the front of the room, already looking forward to his next class. Chemistry seemed to drag on, boys kept interrupting to ask Allura questions. Finally the bell rang and everyone headed out. Before he left Lance looked back practically singing his words as he said, “Goodbye Princess~”

Off to his favorite class and favorite teacher, Carla. He’d been looking forward to seeing her all summer. He was the first to arrive, all the other kids busy gossiping in the halls, and he claimed his spot right by the teachers desk. The short women, in her early 60s walked into the room, quickly spotting Lance a huge grin on her face.

“Lance! How was your summer? Did you do the summer reading and the extra writing assignments I gave you?” She asked as the two hugged.

“Yes I did. I told you I would! I brought it with me for you to check to. I really struggled on Grapes of Wrath though. It was a really hard book to get through and write about so I’m really sorry if it’s a mess.” He pulled out a thick stack of papers and handed them over.

“I’m sure you did wonderful Lance! You always do.” She reassured him. “Have you started looking at colleges?”

“Yes, I’ve applied to a lot of the top schools for writing but they all seem so far away from here and I don't know. I’m such a homebody so who knows where I’ll end up.” Ms. Flint placed her hand on his shoulder, as if telling him it'll be alright before heading to the front of the class as more students began to file in.

Lance listened absentmindedly to the roll call, knowing she wouldn’t call his name since they had just spoke. It wasn’t until someone knocked on the door that he started paying attention. Mrs. Flint opened the door and a boy walked in. Lance looked him up and down, taking in his black hair that grew slightly longer in the back. _A mullet_? The word struck a nerve. Wait a second who else did he know that had a mullet? Clearly he would’ve changed his hairstyle by now right? Lance couldn’t help but have a tiny glimmer of hope that this boy was the one from his reoccurring dream.

“Sorry I’m late. It’s my first day here and I just got lost… All the halls look the same…” The new boy stammered.

“It’s perfectly fine. We haven’t started anything yet. And your name is?”

“Keith. Keith Kogane.” At these words Lance felt his stomach flip. He reached up to touch his lips. It really was him! It was Keith! Did he remember him? They had promised right? “

Welcome Keith, you can take a seat behind Lance.” At his name Lance looked up and gave a small wave so the boy knew who he was. Lance watched as Keith moved to take the seat behind him, giving him a small smile. Keith smiled back before sitting down.

Lance wanted nothing more than to turn around and talk to Keith but he knew Carla would yell at him if he took away from her class. He forced himself to focus on what she was teaching. He wasn't about to let Keith distract him from this class, he needed to prepare for the AP exam at the end of the year.

Class ended and Lance turned around and greeted Keith. “I’m Lance.” Pause. “Lance McClain.” Another pause. No response. This boy really didn’t remember him did he? “So did you just move to Arizona?” Lance had to restrain himself from asking why he moved back. 

"I lived here before with my dad but I don’t remember much about it. We moved to Texas when I was 5 and we lived there until… Until he died.” His voice trailed away. Lance felt horrible for bringing this up.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t.. I didn’t mean to make you bring that up.” Keith shrugged,

“It’s fine you didn’t know. But I pretty much bounced from foster homes and somehow ended up back here. Well I should go try to find my next class. It’s embarrassing being late on the first day.”

As Keith walked away Lance called out, “Hey you’re more than welcome to sit with me and my friends at lunch since you’re new I figured you wouldn’t wanna eat alone.”

Keith looked surprised at first. “Yeah that’d be great. Thanks!” And with that he disappeared towards his next class.


	2. Date Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shirtless Lance. Jealous Keith. Flirting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in the car heading home from Florida :')
> 
> But we get new characters in this like human Shay.

Lance pulled out his phone after Keith had left, sending out an SOS message to Katie and Hunk.

**Kit-Kat:** What happened Lance?

**Lance:** Keith is here!! Like at this school!!

**Hunkster:** Wait, the boy that moved away?

**Lance:** Yes! I invited him to have lunch with us…

**Kit-Kat:** Oh this’ll be fun to watch Lance freak out over someone that isn’t himself.

**Lance:** Oh ha ha Katie. Very funny. What do we talk about?? How do I act??

**Kit-Kat:** Confess your undying love to him.

**Lance:** Katie! This is no time for jokes. T

he next bell rang causing Lance to jump.

**Kit-Kat** : Go to class Lance. It’ll be fine

Lance sighed and put his phone away, making his way to the next class. Everything seemed to be going agonizingly slow. Lance just wanted to get to lunch and have more that two minutes to talk to Keith. He wanted him to remember him goddamn it. Finally after two more classes it was finally time for lunch. Lance nearly tripped over himself trying to get out the room and go to the cafeteria. Lance quickly grabbed some lunch and plopped down at the table they had claimed as theres freshmen year. Hunk arrived next, he looked upset as he took a seat across from Lance.

“Hey buddy what’s wrong?”

“I just… Who gives a test on the first day of school? I’m already failing a class. This is it this is the end. No college will accept me.” Hunk started rambling on. He always got like this when he was nervous or stressed out. Lance was trying to think of what to say when he spotted someone across the lunchroom.

“Buddy I have the perfect way to cheer ya up.” Before Hunk could even ask what Lance planned to do Lance had already stood up and was yelling across the lunchroom. “Shay! Hey Shay, come eat with us!” Shay waved at Lance, giving him a wait a minute signal before finishing her conversation. Hunk yanked Lance back down.

“Why would you do that?!” His face was turning bright red.

“Hunk, you’ve liked this girl since freshman year and have yet to confess to her. You joined the track team just to get closer to her. I’m just helping you out.”

Shay had reached their table and Lance gestured to the seat next to Hunk for her to take. “Hello Lance, hi Hunk. How are you guys?”

“We’re great! Even better now that we have pretty face sitting at our table.” Lance smiled.

Shay laughed. “Oh hush Lance. Hunk how do you think you did on the physics test?” Hunk groaned.

“Oh I totally failed. I wasn’t prepared at all.”

“If you failed then I for sure did. You’re the best one in the class. I’m sure you did fine! You’re just overthinking it.” Shay reassure him. As they continued to talk about the test, comparing the answers they gave Lance watched the pair. He looked over Shay, observing how she played with her short black hair, how she was leaning in towards Hunk, their shoulders lightly touching. Lance smirked. They were a good pair he just had to get Hunk more confident in himself. As Lance watched them Katie came and sat down next to him.

“So where’s your boyfriend?” She asked with a smirk. Lance had nearly forgotten about Keith’s agreement to have lunch together! He scanned the lunchroom, trying to catch sight of that stupid mullet. _There_! Lance spotted him and waved him over.

“Play nice.” He told Katie. She just batted her eyes innocently and smiled.

Keith ended up taking the other seat next to Lance. Lance started with introductions. “Guys this is Keith. He’s new to school and I figured we’d welcome him with open arms.” Katie let out a small laugh before quickly covering her mouth. Lance shot her a look. “This is Hunk, he’s been my best friend since kindergarten.” _Could’ve been you if you hadn’t moved._ Lance thought. “The pretty lady next to him is Shay. She’s one of our star athletes and has placed in national track meets every year. And this is Katie. She’s top of the class with her grades, she has a cute face but a feisty personality so don’t make her mad.” That earned Lance a punch in the arm. Keith smiled, an unsure and awkward smile and it was damn cute to Lance.

“Thanks for letting me sit here.” Keith said, biting the inside of his lip.

“Wouldn’t want you to sit in the bathroom alone, eating your lunch.” Lance replied simply. Keith stared at him not getting the reference. “ _Mean Girls_?” More blank stares. “Have you never seen it?”

“No? What is it?”

“That’s it! We’re skipping the rest of the day to educate this boy on this classic movie. It’s criminal that you haven’t seen it! Absolutely criminal!” Lance was drawing a lot of stares to their table. Katie elbowed him in the side whilst telling him to shut up.

“Is it really that good of a movie?” Keith asked looking around the table. Everyone agreed that it was a pretty good movie that one needed to see.

“That settles it. Movie night at my house this weekend. We’ll watch _Mean Girls_ and any other classic movie Keith hasn’t seen. You’ve gotta survive high school somehow.”

“You really don’t need to go through all this trouble…” Keith tried to say but Lance just talked over him, already picking a time to meet and discussing what snacks they’d have with Hunk. Lance cut off when he spotted someone. “I’ll be back!”

He got up and walked away towards a girl with long brown and blue (the ends) hair. The two seemed really close, they were both laughing and talking inches away from each other. Her hand was on Lance’s arm. Keith looked away he didn’t want to stare that was rude. Keith brought his attention back to the other people around him. He thought he saw Katie staring at him but when he looked at her she was busy on her phone. When Lance came back he was still smiling.

“Who was that?” Keith asked.

“Hm? Oh! That’s Petra. She’s pretty much the most popular girl in the school.” Lance said simply.

“What were you guys talking about?” Hunk asked.

“Homecoming. She’s in charge of planning it and I was giving her some ideas on the theme and where we could have it. I suggested Under the Stars, Down the Rabbit Hole and just a cool ocean theme. And prom is already a masquerade. That was agreed on last year.”

Katie had a mischievous smile on her face as she asked, “And you’re still going together?”

Lance nodded. “Yep. Same as every year.” Lance was too busy talking to notice that Keith had dropped his eyes to the table. Lunch ended and everyone parted ways again.

~~~~

After school Lance changed into his soccer gear and started making his way to the field. As he was walking out of the building he spotted Keith sitting on one of the benches. He was on the phone and by the looks of it it wasn't a good phone call. Keith hung up the phone and sighed loudly.

“Hey man, you good?” Keith looked up at Lance.

“Uh, not really. My foster parents are both stuck at work and can’t pick me up and I don’t know where or how far away their house is from here.”

“I could give you a ride. You’d just have to wait until I’m done with soccer practice if you wanna wait. If not that’s understandable!”

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

“So thats a yes?” Keith rolled his eyes before agreeing. “I’m nice to you because I’m a nice person. And it seems to be my thing to befriend the new kid. Hunk was new to the area in kindergarten and Katie moved here in fourth grade. Since then we’ve always been this little group and now theres another new kid that I must befriend.” When they arrived at the field Lance pointed to the bleachers, “You can sit up there and watch. Try not to be too impressed by my moves and fall for me, okay?” Before Keith could muster a response Lance left with a wink.

Keith made his way to the bleachers. There was already a few people, and by people he meant girls, sitting in the crowd. Amongst the girls was Petra. _All these girls came out to watch a soccer practice? What was so great about that?_ As if the universe read his mind there was suddenly an eruption of cheers. Keith looked down at the field and saw why. Lance has his shirt off. His shirt was off. Keith stared at the boys bare chest. Jesus that boy had abs for days. His shoulders. Keith forced himself to look anywhere but the tan boys chest. _Focus on the other things happening_. He silently urged himself. He was doing an awful job. The bleacher seat creaked a little as someone else sat down. Keith looked up and saw Petra sitting next to him. She smiled at him, “Hi I’m Petra. You must be Keith.”

“Yeah.. I am.”

“Lance told me about you! How was your first day here? Did you get along okay?” Keith wasn’t used to all of this niceness he’d been getting all day. It made him uncomfortable, like he was some kind of project to be fixed. “It was good. Everyone has been welcoming and helpful.”

“That’s good hear! Well I’ll see you around! You’re going to Lance’s movie night aren’t you?” Keith gave a small nod. “Great! We can hang out more then!.” She waved as she walked back to her friends. He heard them giggling as Petra sat down. Keith ignored everyone around him and focused on the soccer practice. Lance sure was running around a lot. Did he ever stop moving? There were more cheers. Lance had scored. The practice match ended with Lance’s side winning. They moved into shoot out practice and Lance sent all his balls flying into the top two corners whenever it was his turn. By the time practice was over Lance was a hot sweaty mess. Lance spotted Keith in the bleachers and waved him down.

“Are you ready to go?” He asked still trying to catch his breath.

“Yeah I am.” Keith looked at Lance’s bare chest. “Are.. Are you going to put a shirt on?”

Lance looked down at his bare chest, seeming like he had forgotten he wasn’t wearing a shirt. “Why? Did you fall for me already? I thought it was going to be tricker than that. I’m kinda disappointed.” Lance teased, leading the way to his car.

“I wouldn’t fall that easily,” Keith retorted. Lance just laughed at that climbing into the drivers seat.

“What’s your address?” Lance asked pulling out his phone to type in the location.

“Oh, um,” Keith pulled out his phone and showed Lance a note with the address.

“That’s close to me actually! Alright, since you're the passenger you can be in charge of the music as long as it’s good.” Lance handed Keith the aux cord. Keith plugged it in to his phone and started playing "Iris" by The Goo Goo Dolls. Lance hit his brakes sharply. “What is with this depressing music. I lied you aren't in charge of the music.” He snatched the cord back and plugged his own phone in. The song that was playing was in Spanish and Keith didn’t understand it.

“What is this?”

“It’s called "¡Corre!" It’s a sad song but it’s more upbeat. Basically the relationship fell apart because they don’t talk and have no respect. But she’s saying she won’t cry over it. Which is pretty badass if you ask me.”

“It’s catchy…” Keith admits, finding himself enjoying it even though he didn't know the words.

The car stopped. “Alright we’re here!” Lance announced like Keith had just won some grand prize. “Thanks for the ride.” Keith says, reaching for the handle. “Oh! If you ever need a ride to or from school just let me know if it’s easier for… uh, them.” Lance didn’t know what to call his foster parents and just opted for them. “I can do it everyday if needed. Wait!” It looked like Lance had just had an idea. He grabbed his bag and ripped a small bit of paper out one of his binders and scribbled something on it. “It’s my number. Just text me if you need anything.”

Keith took the paper and put it in his pocket. “Thank you again. I really appreciate it.” He smiled at Lance before he got out and walked towards the house.

Lance watched him walk inside the house before pulling away. When he got home he went straight to his room and laid face down on his bed. _Keith fucking Kogane was back in town._ Lance was trying to contain himself from screaming. The boy he’d been crushing on since he was five was back and Lance had flirted with him today. Lance rolled to his side hugging a pillow to his chest, the biggest smile on his face. He had a chance to get Keith to like him back. It couldn’t be that hard right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Petra is the human version of Plaxuim. I've started Chapter 3 already so hopefully it'll be up soon!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith's backstory. He plays guitar. That's pretty much it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I've been having a really hard time getting motivated to write so it's a short chapter but I promise the next one will be better!

Keith pulled the paper out from his pocket. Next to the number was a heart. Lance seemed familiar to him but he couldn’t figure out how. There was just something about him that made Keith feel comfortable. He was just so open and easy to get along with. But he did seem to have a thing for the Petra girl. Keith pushed his hair back and headed towards the kitchen. His foster mom, Mary, was in there preparing dinner. “Do you need help with anything?” He offered.

“Hi dear, if you wouldn’t mind could you peel those.” She pointed to the potatoes sitting by the sink. Keith grabbed one of the knives from the drawer and began peeling the potatoes. “How was school? Sorry we couldn’t come get you. How’d you get home?”

“School was good. It’s huge there so I got lost a few times but I think I made friends. I don't know. I had lunch with them. And one of them drove me home after his soccer practice.” Keith remembered Lance’s offer to drive him to and from school. “Oh, the one that brought me home offered to take me to and from school so you guys don't have to.”

“Keith, he doesn’t need to do that. We’re more than happy to take you.”

“I know but you guys are busy and I don’t want to cause you any issues. Besides its a little weird for a high school senior to have his guardian drive him to school. Seems much better to have friend with you.”

“Alright alright. But if this friend of yours can’t take you let one of us know.” Keith agreed to that and finished his task. “You can go upstairs until dinner is ready. I can manage from here. I’m sure you’re tired after a long day of school.” Keith wanted to argue with her but he knew it was no use. Once she made up her mind there was no changing it. Keith had tried to help her multiple times around the house but she’d only give him a small task and then send him off no matter how much he protested. He wanted to contribute too, seeing as he an unwanted guest in his opinion. Of course Mary would never consider Keith an unwanted guest but that was what Keith always felt like when he was in a foster home since he didn’t stay that long. Mary and her husband, Peter, were the only foster parents Keith genuinely got along with and felt close to. When he had first gotten here Mary had been the only one out off all the people he’d been with that told him sorry for the loss of his father. That alone had made Keith cry in her arms.

Keith’s father had died when Keith was 12. He had been alone in the world with no one to turn to, not even the people that were supposed to take care of him. It had taken almost 6 years for someone to acknowledge that scared 12 year old who was still grieving. Mary let Keith cry and cry until he couldn’t cry anymore. She just hugged him and rubbed his back to console him. After that Keith had opened up about a lot of things he had kept inside all those years. He bared his soul to them and they didn’t turn away from him. They accepted him with open arms and a warm place to sleep.

Keith made his way to the bedroom they had given him. Mary had told him it had been their daughters before she moved out and had apologized for the pink walls with butterfly stickers everywhere. She had offered to redo it for him but he had refused. It wasn’t his place to claim a room as his own so he would stick with the butterfly stickers. Keith sprawled out on the bed and pulled out the paper Lance gave him. He should text him about a ride tomorrow right? Keith typed the number in, trying to figure out the best way to word it.

**Keith:** Hey Lance, it’s Keith. I'm gonna take you up on that ride thing, if thats still okay…

Keith stared at the message for a solid five minutes before pressing send. He waited to see if Lance would respond. A few seconds went by and nothing. Keith needed to find something to do to distract himself. His eyes rested on the guitar sitting in the corner, he hadn’t touched it in so long. He grabbed it and sat at the edge of his bed playing a few notes, tuning it when it was needed. Keith heard his phone vibrate and he raced to grab it.

**Lance POV**

When Lance got home he immediately hopped in the shower, cleaning off the sweat from soccer practice. He smiled thinking about his plans for the weekend. It would be his first time hanging out with Keith in such a long time. They used to hang out all the time and just play or watch movies. Lance couldn’t remember a period when they weren't together at that age. He wanted to make sure it was perfect, it had to be perfect. Lance heard his phone go off, it was probably his mother. He turned off the shower snd grabbed it off the counter. An unknown number? Lance opened the message and smiled. This boy.

**Lance:** Yes! Of course, I’ll see you tomorrow :) How did Lance get so lucky. He got to hang out with the boy he liked every morning for the school year. Plenty of time to win his heart.

“Mijo, are you home?” His mother called him from downstairs.

“Yes, Mama! I just got out of the shower, I’ll be down in a minute.” He wrapped the towel around his body and made his way into his room. He threw on a pair of athletic shorts and headed downstairs. “Hey,” he greeted his mom with a kiss on her cheek as he walked into the kitchen.

She laughed, “You seem to be in a good mood? Was school good?” “It was pretty alright. Nothing different than all my other first days of school.” “And practice?”

“It was good! I made most of my shots on goal and everyone seems to respect me as their captain. So that’s good news.” Lance scratched his head. “Mama, I’m going to have a few people over this weekend for a movie night. I’ll make sure I clean up everything before and after.”

“That’s fine. Will anyone be staying the night? Who all is coming?”

“Hunk, Katie and a few other people. I don't know if they’ll stay the night. We have the space for all of them but I never asked if they wanted to. Would it be alright if they did? I don’t want us to get in your way.”

She laughed. “You won't be in the way. I’d be happy to have your friends over for dinner and breakfast. But just remember your sister and them are coming on Sunday to visit.”

“I know, I know. We’ll probably do it Friday night anyways. I’ll make a list of snacks that we’ll all want after school tomorrow.” Lance started pulling out items from the fridge in preparation to help make dinner. “Mama, you remember Keith from when I was little?” He asked as he started cutting up the chicken into smaller pieces.

“The boy you used to play with all the time at the park. Of course I remember him. You always begged for us to take you to the park as soon as you woke up. It was always a difficult task to get you dressed and fed in the mornings because you wouldn’t stop asking.” Lance felt his face turn red.

“Anyways! He’s back in town and he’s coming to the movie night, so no mention of any of that!”

“I won’t, I won’t.” The two cooked in silence not needing to talk about what to make or how to cook it. They’d been having this meal every year after the first day of school as long as Lance could remember. His dad had started the tradition after his older brothers first day of school. He had said after a long day it was nice to come home and have a nice filling meal to recover. Lance remembered growing up and watching his parents cooking this dish multiple times, dancing around the kitchen and enjoying each others company but after his dad left Lance took his spot. He stepped up and became his mother’s support since all of his siblings had left and had kids of their own now.

Once the cooking was done they sat down to eat and talked about anything and everything. His mother complained about one of her coworkers and he complained about having to go to school again. He told jokes that made his mother laugh until her sides hurt, she rambled on about her favorite soap opera and the latest drama of who was with who. They finished their meal and Lance did the dishes while his mother went and took a bath.

Lance headed to his room and grabbed his phone off his nightstand. He clicked the home button and saw that he had 10 new messages. Lance unlocked his phone and saw that Katie and Hunk had been talking in the group message. Apparently some new tech had been announced and they were freaking out. Lance had another message from Keith and one from Petra.

**Keith** : Can’t wait! What time should I be ready?

Lance quickly responded, telling the boy he’d pick him up around 7:30. Hopefully Lance could wake up and get ready on time. After the first day he usually stopped caring about being on time but now he had motivation! Lance looked at the message Petra sent.

**Petra:** We need to start thinking of what we’re wearing for homecoming.

**Lance** : Pick a theme and then we can go from there. I look best in blues though

With that Lance curled up in his bed and instantly passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is probably going to be the date night

**Author's Note:**

> Voltron was the only children show I could really think of that would make sense during Lance's dream, hence his nickname for Hunk and Pidge (Katie) keeping her name? I don't really think the Holt's would name their daughter Pidge, ya know?? 
> 
> Allura (& Shiro) are both sophomores in college btw.
> 
> I have so many things planned for this and sometimes I cry just thinking about it.


End file.
